---- Malentendidos que te provocan ---- One-Shot
by Suzu-chii OwO
Summary: Dos chicos conversando sobre sus "amores", bueno no tanto así, estan comiendo helado...pero...una "pelea" entre ellos comienza y ciertos pelirojos pensaran mal de lo que escuchan...Yaoi


Y después de subir el fic "Juntos Hasta En La Muerte" , traigo este One-Shot de mis parejas favoritas! oh si!  
Amo tanto a Suzu y Nagu, bueno espero que les guste, sin mas a leer!

Declamier: Inazuma Eleven no pertenece, le pertenece a leve-5 pero un día de estos sera mio! lo se, soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

Eran una mañana hermosa en la ciudad inazuma, pájaros cantaban, niños jugaban soccer, un chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba charlando con uno de sus mejores amigos, los dos se encontraban en la habitación del albino.

- **Ne suzuno, ¿que clase de helado te gusta mas?**-pregunto midorikawa acostado en el piso leyendo un manga-

-**Cualquiera que sea delicioso**-dijo suzuno sin despegar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo-

- **a, oye... explícame algo**-dijo el peliverde sentándose y dejando a un lado el manga que estaba leyendo-

- **¿que cosa?**- el de ojos zafiro dejo su libro a un lado tambien-

- **Si cuando estas cerca de una persona y tu corazón comienza a latir, te sonrojas demasiado, y cuando esa persona tiene un minimo contacto contigo tu cuerpo se estremece, ¿que es eso?**-pregunto mido-

-**Estas enamorado, mido, estas leyendo un manga de romance y no te das cuenta, hay explican eso**

-**Pero, yo no puedo estar enamorado de hiroto.**-dijo sonrojado-

- **midorikawa, es obvio que estas enamorado de el, todo el mundo lo sabe, claro..menos tu..**-dijo el albino parándose de su cama y caminando hacia una refrigeradora miniatura donde tenia guardado varias helados, cogió uno y se lo metió a la boca. luego cogió otro y se lo dio a mido.

-**no lo creo, seguro me da alergia estar cerca de hiroto**-dijo comiendo el helado- **esta delicioso!**

- **si!, es un nuevo sabor que salio, muy rico**-dijo el albino-

- **cambiando de tema, ¿ donde estará hiroto?**-dijo poniendo un puchero-

- **hay esta, lo ves, te preocupas por el, estas enamorado**-decía el albino sin cambiar su semblante frió-**hiroto esta con el tulipán**

-**Hablando de nagumo, ¿ el te gusta verdad?**-dijo el ojinegro subiendo sus dos cejas mientras le pinchaba el brazo a suzuno, fuusuke se sonrojo-

-**no..no me gusta**-dijo devorando su segundo helado-

- **ajam!, y yo odio los helados**- era mas que obvio que al albino le gustaba el chico de cabellera de tulipán, pasaban tiempo juntos, suzuno se veía muy feliz cuando hablaba con nagumo, y cuando lo veía conversando con chicas el se enfadaba y se ponía muy celoso cuando veía muchos números de chicas en el celular de nagumo-

- **no me gusta!**- se retractaba el albino-

- **si te gusta!**- dijo el peliverde-

- **y a ti te gusta hiroto!**- dijo enojado suzuno-

- **a!, ya ves lo aceptaste!**- el peliverde ataco- y si a mi me gusta hiroto y a ti nagumo!

- **mentira!**- el albino se tiro encima del peliverde- dilo otra vez y ya veras!

- **quítate de encima!**- suzuno estaba encima de mido, suzuno comenzó a tocar a suzuno donde no debía-

- **oye no me toques ahi!, ah...suzuno!**-gemía el peliverde- ya veras!- el peliverde extendió su mano y toco los pezones de suzuno-

- **ah...no..baka.. déjame!**-decía suzuno-

-**tu déjame de..ah..deja..de tocarme ahí! y yo dejo de ah..**- la habitación se lleno de gemidos, el peliverde seguía tocando a suzuno, le estaba tocando todo el torso haciendo que el albino se riera, por otro lado el albino comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello a mido-

- **esta pegajoso..**-dijo el albino, ya que tenia algo blanco en su rostro-

-**baka!, yo también tengo eso en la cara**-decía mido-

Dos pelirojos que se encontraban detrás de la puerta de la habitación de suzuno escucharon todo, y se sonrojaron cuando comenzaron a escuchar los gemidos y las risas, imaginándose cosas extrañas.

- **¿que estaran haciendo?**-se pregunto hiroto-

-**rayos..y si..ellos dos..**.- ambos chicos comenzaron a imaginar muchas cosas, hiroto se imagino a midorikawa siendo embestido por suzuno mientras que nagumo se imaginaba que amos estaban "jugando" con sus miembros.

-**ah..nos suzuno no vayas tan rápido**-gemia midorikawa mientras era embestido por suzuno-

-**jejeje..pero si me tienes bien apretado**-suzuno se lamió los labios-

esa fue la imaginación de hiroto!

- **vamos mueve tus manos mas rápido**-decía suzuno, ambos chicos se estaban masturbando-

-asi esta bien- mido movió su mano rápidamente-

eso era lo que se imaginaba nagumo!

Ambos pelirojos se observaron y pusieron un rostro de miedo, empujaron la puerta e ingresaron a la habitación.

-**no mido!, no pierdas tú inocencia!**-grito hiroto cuando entro-

-**suzuno!, tú eres sólo mío!**-grito el tulipan-

Tanto hiroto como nagumo quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas rojas y saliva saliendo de sus bocas, ¿ que vieron?, pues a suzuno encima de midorikawa, suzuno estaba machado de helado en sus piernas y su rostro. mido estaba abajo, tenía su cabello suelto y al igual que suzuno todo su rostro y piernas con helado.

Los ukes por otro lado miraron a los semes y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

-**...**-silencio reinaba en la habitación, hasta que mido decidió romper el hielo-

- **el helado estaba rico**-dijo con ironía, y una gotita resbaló en las frentes de los pelirojos y el albino-

Suzuno se paro de encima de mido, el peliverde por otro lado se sentó en el suelo.

-**así que nos estaban espiando.¿Cuanto escucharon?**-pregunto suzuno-

-**lo suficiente para saber que me amas**-dijo burn con su típica sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a gazelle-

- **yo no te amo burn**-trato de cubrir la verdad-

-**hiro-kun, ¿me invitas a un helado?**-dijo mido levantándose del suelo y empujando a hiroto de la habitación, lo izo para ayudar al peliblanco-

-**Fuera de la habitación**-

-**mido, etto...¿yo te gusto?**-pregunto el ojijade rascándose la mejilla, el peliverde se sonrojo y miro al suelo-

-**me preguntas y ya escuchaste la verdad cuando nos espiabas**-el peliverde alzó su rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa y unos ojos que lo miraban profundamente-

-**déjame decirte que tú también me gustas**-el pelirojo miro a mido con ojos de lujuria, acerco su rostro al del amante de los helados y le dio un beso, al terminar el beso le lamió la mejilla- **tomemos un baño juntos, así podré probar tú dulce piel**-fue lo que susurro el pelirojo al de ojos negros-

-**hiro-kun, yo quiero una relación sana!**-fue lo que gritaba mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos del sun garden hasta el baño del cuarto del pelirojo-

-**Dentro de la habitación**-

-**no lo puedes negar suzuno, lo escuche todo**-burn se acerco a gazelle y en el transcurso se lamió los labios- y déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo

-**baka**-dijo el albino sonriendo, burn beso a suzuno arrinconan-dolo a la pared, el albino abrazo el cuello de nagumo con sus brazos, el pelirojo con sus manos alzó las piernas de suzuno quién ya teniendo las piernas alzadas las enrollo a la cintura de nagumo-

- **ahora eres mío**-nagumo cargo a suzuno hasta la cama donde lo lanzó- y ahora te comeré ya que estas muy dulce-y esa tarde se escucharon gemidos de dos lugares distintos, lo bueno fue que hitomiko había llevado a los niños al parque de diversiones, por otro lado los ukes quedaron con dolor de trasero-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
